Always on my Mind
by LeighAnnardo Da Vinci
Summary: Elena's a simple women and so is her life untill one mysterious man changes it up a bit! Rated M for later chapters, DS/EG SS/KP CF/TL
1. Engagement Party

_Dear Diary,_

_ My mom always says life is to be cherished, it's the only one you have. But in the last thirty years I didn't always think it was worth the effort. That's not all my mother told me though. I didn't always listen, but now I know she was right all along. She said life is the greatest teacher, but she gives the test before the lesson. I know now I have a reason to live and cherish life to its fullest._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Elena_

Chapter One

Time. What is it? I wish someone would tell me because I obviously don't know. I rush around the apartment grabbing all my belongings.

"Matt, do you know where my other shoe is? I have to leave now!" I rush in the living room frantically searching for my abandoned left sneaker.

"How should I know? It's not my problem." He replied dryly. I stepped in front of the TV, blocking the view of his beloved Halo. God only knows I want to break the disc in half.

"Please help me look for it! My mom will slit my throat if I miss Kat's engagement party." Kat, aka Katherine, is my sister. And when I said my mom will slit my throat, I was not joking. My mom will commit manslaughter if I miss the party. You know how everyone says the baby is the golden child? It's absolutely true. Kat has been the angel ever since she came into the picture. Mom was always flaunting her around in designer clothes and perfectly polished nails, while I was stuck at home with my dad and younger brother Jeremy. But I guess I was more of a daddy's girl anyways. I always enjoyed sports and I dressed in old t-shirts and sneakers. I think the nail polish fumes and hairspray, ruined her brain. She had a snotty attitude (Still does) and thought she was better than me. So If I miss this spectacular, amazing event I'll be getting hell through both ears.

"Oh come on Elena, I almost won! Just move! Find your own stupid shoe." I stepped back out of the way, spotting my shoe half way stuffed under the recliner. I hurriedly scooped it up and slipped it on.

"By the way, I hope you're not wearing that. Haven't you heard of high heels or makeup in your nineteen years of life?" He never took his eyes off the TV. I looked over myself. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a red blouse and of course my favorite sneakers. My dark brown hair was in a simple braid to the side over my shoulder.

"I don't know if you've noticed but the last time I checked I wasn't a model! If you want one so bad call Victoria Secret!" I replied angrily. I threw my bag over my shoulder, and stomped to the door when I heard,

"Maybe you should call them and grab some tips." I opened and slammed the door as hard I could. Hoping it falls off the hinges. I run down the stairs and push open the exit doors. I hurry to my black Volkswagen Beetle and jump in the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, and flip on the radio.

"Car lady, turn to Sirius XM Hits One. Volume 50." I love my voice activation software. I glance at the time, I only have ten minutes. Luckily the traffic isn't too bad. I pull into the venue parking lot, perfectly on time. Seven o'clock on the dot. I whip open the car door and rush to the entrance. I brush myself off and straighten up. When I step in the door a waiter immediately hands me a glass of wine. I reply with a quiet "Thanks". I walk through the crowd of relatives, avoiding eye contact. I never cared for talking with my distant family; I can already hear the "I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" conversations. As I'm walking towards my dad I hear someone sing out behind me,

"HEEEEYY SEXY LAADY!" Laughing I turn around and watch my brother stalk towards me. He picks me up and twirls me around then kisses me on the cheek. I ruffle his dark brown locks. My brother was always a charmer. I watched many days as he charmed my mother out of punishing him.

"Hey handsome,how's college these days?" My brother's twenty-three and still the goober he's always been.

"So So, I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence. But I'm glad you're here because I want to introduce to someone." He steps aside and behind him is my best friend in the whole wide world.

" AAAHHH! Care Bear! How are you here?" We run to each other and hug for at least half an hour, screaming and giggling. Caroline has been my best friend since middle school. We had millions and millions of sleepovers and girls nights, we even snuck out occasionally together. We were two peas in a pod. Unfortunately she moved to Indiana with her aunt and uncle when her parents died. Our hearts were broken. I didn't even have the chance to comfort her before she left, which was only a few days after the funeral. We still Skyped and called constantly, blabbing about boy crushes and how much we missed each other. We promised we would meet up again and never leave each other's side for anything. But we never got the chance.

"OMG Care! When did your rack come in?" I joked playfully. I always picked on her about being flat chested. She scowled at me then laughed.

"Well, I got them but they didn't grow. I bought them." Jeremy had already left by then, rolling his eyes at our strange conversation. We were reminiscing about younger times when the diva herself walked over. She pushed Caroline away from me and stood between us. Care glared at her and reared her fist back but Jeremy caught her before she saw.

"Mom and I need to talk to you now." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd to the kitchen where my mother was waiting, chest puffed out and arms crossed. I couldn't even get a hello out before mom started on me.

"What kind of person are you Elena? You just walk in here and go straight to that annoying girl that you call a best friend. This is your sister's engagement party! Kat should be the first person you say hello to. You have no respect." I groaned. Katherine shook her head at me like a child that misbehaved. She scowled at me as she took in my outfit.

"And what are you wearing? I told you to wear something tasteful but simple. This is the total opposite. Sneakers, really Alana? Haven't you heard of pumps?" I rolled my eyes at her comment, thinking about what Matt had said earlier. Mom pointed her finger at me.

"Don't you even think about rolling your eyes again. Your sister is just trying to help you. You should take her advice you are the one wearing jeans and sneakers." I smiled at them like I hadn't heard a word they said.

"Hi mom, I love you too." I turned around and walked away chugging the rest of my red wine and grabbing another glass from a random tray. I was walking back towards Caroline when I heard my dad call my name. As I turned around to walk towards him once again, I run into a brick wall and spill my drink all over it. Well not literally but that's what it felt like. I immediately started apologizing. I grabbed a towel out of a waiters hand and tried to dry the mess. I never really looked at his face, just his shirt. But when I did I felt like I couldn't suck up enough air in the room. His eyes were so tantalizingly blue. He was wearing black dress pants with a white flannel shirt and black tie. His jet black hair was slightly ruffled. His shirt of course stained with red wine. He smirked at me when he caught me staring. I blushed from embarrassment. I started blurting out apologies once again.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really clumsy! I didn't see you standing there." He brushed my fumbling hands away from his shirt and I gave him the towel.

"It's no big deal. I've had plenty of women spill their drinks on me. It comes naturally in my presence." I scoffed at his cockiness. He walked away towards the kitchen. I grabbed some salt and club soda to get the stain out his shirt. I waved at my dad who was shaking his head and laughing at me. Clearly enjoying himself. I scurried to the kitchen and opened the door to find the sexy stranger once more but this time shirtless. He was leaning over the sink, rinsing his shirt. He hadn't noticed I'd come in so I took the time to enjoy the view. I could only see his back but it was fine as hell in itself. I had to know more about this mystery man.

"Here try this." I walk over and take the shirt. I slowly rub the contents on the shirt and rinse away the stain. I guess that home economics class paid off. I rang out the shirt and turned towards him. He was once again smirking at me, which must be his signature. I hand him the shirt.

"Here you go, apology accepted? By the way, my name's Elena." He placed the shirt under the automatic dryer.

"My name's Damon. Cool little trick you did there, I'll remember it the next time I bump into a cute girl." I chuckled at his words, clearly mesmerized by his charms. If I didn't know any better I'd say I had developed a little school girl crush. Which would be totally inappropriate considering the man sitting in my apartment as we speak. But I mean who wouldn't. We shared a moment of silence as he dried his shirt. I took in as much of his bare chest as I could, knowing it would once again be covered at any moment. When he did slip it back on it looked as if I had never spilt a drop of red wine anywhere. As I started to brush myself off and straighten I realized not only had I covered him in my beverage of choice, but also myself. I had been so caught up in his eyes I hadn't even realized I was walking around with a big wet spot on my boobs. _Well that's just peachy._ So that's why my father was laughing so hard. My face once again turned every shade of red. I grabbed some paper towels and dapped at the spill.

"So you going to take your shirt off or what?" I almost choke on my own spit at his question.

"Excuse me?" He was clearly amused by my reaction considering he was laughing and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well don't get your feathers all ruffled up. It was a joke Lena." Lena, I liked that. He handed me another napkin and walked out of the kitchen. I cleaned myself as quickly as possible and followed. I walked towards my dad and found him talking to Stefan (Katherine's fiancé). Stefan was very nice. So nice in fact I don't know how he's attracted to Kat. Although her good looks are reason enough to like her I don't think she's ever made a real friend, she's always cutting someone down. We might be Identical twins (Me being born two minutes before her) but I am nothing like her. Its legend the minute she came out my mom's womb she told the nurse she was fat. Just kidding, but it sounds like something she would do.

"Hey Dad, Stefan." I hug them both. I see mom walk towards us. She gives me a friendly smile, clearly putting on a show for everyone. Behind her Kat follows, but she does not smile. Sometimes I think she hurts people because she herself is not happy. I don't think I've ever seen her truly laugh and smile. I once tried to figure it out, what saddened her. But she only pushed me farther away. I started chatting with dad about football and my new job. I've just recently been hired as a kindergarten teacher for Kingston Elementary. I was quietly listening to my father speak about politics when Stefan gently touched my arm to grab my attention. I looked at him then the mystery man I spilled wine on. Thoroughly confused, I look back over to Stefan.

"Elena, this is Damon my cousin. I figured I should introduce you two since he's going to be my best man in the wedding." Cousin? Why has he been keeping this god away from me. Why haven't I met him sooner?

"You're Stefan's cousin? He's never mentioned you. Do you not live here?" He kindly shakes my hand, leaving me tingly all over.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag. And I've just moved back from Arizona, I have family down here." Hearing him talk for a few minutes quickly helps me realize he's nothing more than a cocky lady's man. I shouldn't let him woo me with his charismatic smile and perverted jokes. But it's so hard to resist. As the night drags on, basically the same, I decide it's time to retire back to my comfy bed in my apartment. Considering the fact that my feet are killing me (Due to the open toed heels Kat forced me to put on) It didn't take long to make up my mind. While mom and dad were chatting and Kat quietly bickering with Stefan, I slip out the back door. When I successfully close the door without anyone noticing I turn around, only to be frightened out of my skin by a dark figure silently smoking. The figure slightly chuckles helping me realize it's only Damon.

"And what might you be doing in a dark alley way this time of night Elena?" He steps out of the shadows so I can see him, then throws his cigarette in a nearby puddle.

"I could ask you the same question." I reply. He does this thing with his eyes that make my heart skip a beat.

"Touché, but don't you think it's even somewhat dangerous for a pretty girl to be out here by herself? I mean anything could happen." I walk past him, lightly nudging his arm with mine as I passed.

"I'm not scared. I can protect myself." He walked to me, shortening our distant to where he was so close I could feel his breath on my face. He smelt like cologne, cigarette smoke, and a hit of mint, mingling together to make a delicious aroma.

"Are you sure about that?" He grabbed my hand and swung me around where my back was against him. He held my hands against me where I could barely move them. I struggled to get out of his grasp, only hurting my wrists more. I could feel his breath on my neck now. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or turned on, by the way my back comfortably molded into his chest.

"Just relax; you can get out of this easily. Turn your palms outward. Put all your weight on your hands and push your hips back." I followed his instructions and fell to the ground, out of his grasp. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself off the ground. I started rubbing my wrists, he quickly grabbed my hands to inspect them.

"I'm sorry, I was too rough. I shouldn't have done that." I smiled at his concerned expression. He gently rubbed out the soreness.

"It's okay, no big deal." I wasn't even sure how to respond. What I really wanted to say was, I enjoyed it more than I'm letting on. Please do it again. He stopped rubbing my wrists but he kept my hand in his. I looked up to his face to find him mimicking myself. He slowly let go of my hand and brushed the few strands of hair that had fallen from my braid behind my ear. His hand lingered by my cheek. He dropped his hand and walked towards the door but not before he said,

"Take care of yourself Lena." He winked at me and stepped through the door.


	2. Where could you be?

Chapter Two

Lena, Lena, Lena. I couldn't get her out of my head. Sweat ran down my face as I took out my frustrations on a punching bag. I took a towel off the bench as I sat down to rest. Ever since the night at her sister's engagement party I couldn't stop thinking about her. I continued to beat the bag as hard as possible. Just then Alaric walked in, munching on a bag of chips. Alaric has been my friend for a long time and when I didn't get a job straight out of college, he let me bunk at his place.

"What's got you all flustered. Did someone tell you you're out of shape? Is that why you're murdering my punching bag?" He walked over to hold the bag in place.

"No, it's just this girl I met at Stefan's engagement party. Her names Elena, Katherine's sister." I walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"So have you called her yet?" I grabbed some bottled water out the fridge and took a big gulp.

"I didn't get her number." I said quietly.

"You what?" He asked again.

"I didn't get her number." I said again, this time louder. I chuckled at his gasp of surprise.

"Seriously Damon? You barely get a girl's name before you take her home and you didn't even get a number." I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's not that kind of girl. Plus, she's got some boyfriend named Mark, Mitch, Matt no it's Matt I think. I heard her talking about him to her dad." I walked around the counter, down the hall to my room to take a shower. Alaric followed close behind.

"Come on man, that's never stopped you before. What separates her from all those other pretty panties you've been with." I rolled my eyes at his question, as I walked towards my bathroom. I turned around to face him.

"Look, get off my back about it, she's not just a girl you pick up at a club." He laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha, don't make me laugh. Damon, the fact that you're getting sensitive about the whole situation tells me you're lying." I rolled my eyes once again, annoyed that he wouldn't leave me alone about it.

"Is it so hard to believe I can meet a girl and not sleep with her the same night?" I walked over to the bed to sit down. He's obviously not going to shut up.

"Yes it is hard to believe, It's like you prerogative or whatever. Your signature." I got up and walked to the bathroom door before saying,

"Alaric, leave it alone or I'm going to have to break your jaw. It's not that big of a deal." They were my last words before stepping in the bathroom and closing the door. Alaric has a habit of blowing everything way out of portion. I mean, I don't do that with every girl I meet do I? Whatever, all I know is I have to see her again. I took a hot shower then got dressed. I was going to find her, or her number. Whichever I get to first. I decided to call Joseph; he'd know where I could find her right? I could always just wait until tonight at the bachelor party. No. I unlocked my newly bought iPhone 5 and searched through my contacts for Stefan. It rang for a few seconds then,

"Hello, Stefan Salvatore speaking." He probably doesn't know it's me. Does he not have caller id or something?

"Hey man what's going on? It's Damon."

"Damon, how can I help you? Everything alright? You never call me." I rolled my eyes. Why is everyone trying to betray me as such a douche bag?

"Yea, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something about Katherine, I mean her sister." I shake my head at myself. Why do I sound so nervous?

"Ookk, What about?" I was silent for a minute, contemplating what I should say.

"Do you have a number I can reach her with?"

"Um I can give you the address to her apartment. I don't know if she'll be home though Can I ask why?" Should I tell him why? No.

"I thought I'd just get to know her better, for the wedding." Hopefully he bought it. It's not like I'm lying, except for the wedding part.

"Ok, it's 600 Kent Lane, Myrtle Beach. Apartment 13C."

"Thanks man." We said goodbye and hung up.

I could smell aftershave and soap coming from the bathroom in my apartment. I lift my head up off the pillow and look around. I could feel a headache coming on fast. I think I drank a bit too much wine last night. I swung my legs over the side of the bed; I looked over to the steam rolling out of my bathroom like concert effects. I was silently hoping the sexy stranger from last night would come walking out of my bathroom in only a towel. I was disappointed to see Matt instead.

"Hey sexy." He walked to me and kissed me hard on the mouth. He started to slip his hand under my shirt but I pushed him away.

"Not right now Matt. I don't feel so good." He rolled his eyes at me and shoved away from the bed.

"I'm so tired of this crap! You never put out anymore!" I snorted at his comment.

"Excuse me?" I asked, infuriated. He stomped off towards the kitchen and I followed. He always did this when we argued. He wants me to hear him complain but doesn't want to listen to me. I was tired of him whining after everything I've done for him. I bought him a car and let him live with me and THIS is the crap he gives me? He ripped open the cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips, clearly trying to ignore my question. I grabbed his hand and turned him around to face me.

"Stop disregarding my feelings. I'm not just a vagina you know. Don't forget whose apartment you stay in. You should be doing something for me. Take me to dinner every now and then. Make me feel like you're not a mistake on my part. I go to work every day so you can sit home and huff and puff because I don't give myself to you all the time. No, that's bull." He didn't say anything back, just turned away and walked towards the living room. I screamed in frustration. I stomped back towards my bedroom and scanned the room for decent clothes. I snatched up my favorite red tank top and some shorts. I went to the bathroom to brush out my hair and throw it in a ponytail. I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my satchel from the counter. I needed to get away from him for a while. I needed a girl's night out desperately. I peeked around the corner to see what he was doing. He was shoving his face with Doritos, classy. I opened up one of the kitchen cabinets and grabbed a bottle of red wine. It can't be a girl's night without booze. Without saying goodbye, I took my keys and left. As I was walking towards my car I took out my phone to call Caroline. It rang for a few seconds then,

"You've reached sexy town, how can I help you?" I laughed. Caroline always had a way of making me feel better no matter what.

"Hey Care bear what are you doing?" I cranked up the car and pulled out the parking lot.

"Watching Kourtney and Kim take Miami, what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to yours. I thought we could hang out, I need to vent. Are you up for it?" I could practically hear her smiling on the other end of the phone. Caroline loved hearing about other people's drama and coming up with solutions.

"I'd love to hear about your big fat juicy drama. Do you want me to order some lunch too?"

"Sounds like a date. I'll be there in ten, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

I pulled up to the apartment and found a parking spot. Her apartment was on the second floor so I climbed the stairs. I checked my breath and knocked. I heard some rustling and the door opened. It was her boyfriend. You've got to be kidding me. He was wearing nothing but boxers and was eating a bag of potato chips. That's sexy.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Damon, is Lena here?" He looked around and behind him sarcastically.

"No she's not, why what do you want?" I thought for a second what I wanted to say. I mean I am talking to her boyfriend. I can't just blurt out "Hey man I just wanted to take your very attractive girlfriend out to lunch."

"I was going to give her some things from her sister, for the wedding. But no big deal, I'll give it to her some other time." I lied easily, covering the truth.

"Ok whatever, bye." He closed the door before I could reply. I shrugged my shoulders. Well plan A's a bust, on to plan B.

I pulled into Caroline's parking garage and turned off the car. I hope lunch is here because I am starving. I step into the elevator and press the eleventh floor. Yes, Caroline's father is rich and pays for her apartment. She has the nicest place, with Direct TV in every room. Unlike me who lives in a stupid studio apartment, and a boyfriend who doesn't work or help me with anything. He wouldn't even help me with my phone bill when I was looking for a job. He was the one bringing home the bacon and he wouldn't give me any money, even though I told him I'd pay him back. But no he said "Until you get a decent job you won't need a phone. He bragged about his success of course, until he got laid off. Then we switched rolls and I actually bought him a vehicle. I really know how to pick the bums don't I. The only reason I haven't dumped him yet is because he wouldn't have anywhere to go. There I go again doing him a favor, and what do I get, "You never put out anymore." I wish I was like Caroline. Her father introduces her to nice respectable men all the time. Why can't I meet hot business men on a regular basis? The elevator stopped and I walked down the hall to her room 43T. I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Yes, her apartment comes with a doorbell, it's that big. Who knew, right? I heard the click and the door swung open to my Care bear.

"Hey sexual, ready to party?" I smiled and we hugged. She took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen.

"I brought some wine to go with lunch. Do you have one of those wine bottle opener thingy mabobs?" She opened one of the kitchen drawers and handed me the opener.

"You know me too well, how did you know Tempranillo was my favorite?" I took some wine glasses from the cupboard and poured us a glass.

"Well we've only been friends our whole lives." She sat for a minute thinking quietly while I unpacked our salad.

"How long have we been BFF's? I can't remember." I put my finger to my head as if thinking.

"Let's see today's Monday so forever. Case closed." She laughed at my sarcasm. I poured our salads out on some plates handed her the spinach and of course I went with my favorite Caesar salad. We sat quietly for a minute just eating when she finally spoke up.

"So what's going on with you and surfer boy? Trouble in paradise?" I poured us another glass of wine; mine a little overfilled, happy accident.

"How did you know it was Matt?" I asked. Curious as to how she always knew what was wrong with me, no matter the situation. She smiled and started walking towards her bedroom, ushering me to come with. She walked to her dresser and whipped out some nail polish. I smiled and immediately new what she wanted to do. Caroline and I always painted each other's finger nails when we were sad,

I know cheesy right? We sat on the bed and she started on my nails.

"I know because you're my best friend and I've always thought that guy was just a dick weed. What did he do?" I sighed.

"Well first off he doesn't surf anymore, so his title has now changed from surfer boy to gamer boy. It's all he does now. I kind of just want to throw his X box over the balcony." She laughed and moved on to my left hand.

"Well I think you should just dump his sorry a** and move on to a more sensible choice. Preferably Mr. Sexuality himself." I tried to hide my smile, knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"And who might this man be? Another one of those male models you get to photograph?" Caroline has always loved photography and when she got the chance, she made it her profession.

"No need to hide it Elena, you know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't worry you're not the only one who would gladly spill wine all over him to get his attention." I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose; I swear it was an accident. I didn't even know who he was until last night." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if you don't want him I'll gladly do the job for you." I almost choked on my own spit. Oh hell no, she did not just go there.

"Ha-ha, hold your horses Care bear I didn't say that." She laughed and pointed at me.

"HA, so you do want to jump his bones. I knew it; I mean the sexual tension in the room between you guys could have been cut with a knife, just saying." I sighed, knowing my secret was out. I can never hide anything from Caroline. Dang it, I promised myself I wouldn't think about him anymore, that I would come over here and just talk about Matt.

"So what are you going to do about Matt? I mean he's obviously exhausted his stay." She handed me the polish and I started on her nails.

"I don't know. I mean I can't just kick him out on the streets. My apartment is the only place he has to stay. But I don't want to be with him anymore." Caroline thought for a second then,

"Well you can always just break up with him and just let him be your roommate, make him pay half the rent. That way he'll be forced to get a job, and tell him when he saves up enough money he has to move out." I smiled, Caroline was like the ultimate match maker slash therapist slash fashion designer. She is my best friend and I love her.

"That's not a bad idea, I'll talk to him."

"So now that we've settled that, we can work on your hair and outfit. We're going to go find your dream boat." I huffed.

"Do we have to, I mean isn't one of the first rules of dating if you're a girl, be the chasee not the chaser." Caroline laughed and helped me off the floor. She ran to her closet and ripped open the doors.

"Silly girl, how is he going to chase you if he's only seen you once? He can't be hooked on one glance. He doesn't even have your number yet. He's like a sexy pair of black stilettos. They're only going to sit on the shelf a second before someone snatches them up. We've got to show him that you're not just a one night stand." I rolled my eyes as she pulled out multiple dresses and shoes.

"Do we have to do that in uncomfortable shoes and skin tight material? How do you know he doesn't like me better in sneakers and t-shirts?" She pulled me over and handed me the first dress.

"The point isn't to hook him with skimpy attire but to attract other men. If he sees his prize with another man he'll instantly become jealous. I'm sure he likes you just as good when you're not wearing a dress; you look very beautiful in your casual attire. I'm sensing him as a take control kind of guy too so he'll whip you away from a douche bag faster than you can say "WHO'S YOUR BESTIE"." Caroline zipped up the dress and I stepped in front of her mirror. The dress was slim and black and formed to my body well. it stopped just above my knees. Caroline looked me over before declaring her thoughts

"I think it says I'm a simple kind of girl, I drink water when I hit the clubs and I always keep my distance on the dance floor." I ran my hands down the sides liking the feel.

"So that's good right, it says I'm looking for a lasting relationship not a one night stand." She shook her head in a stupid girl manner.

"Absolutely not, take it off." I slipped it off and she handed me another.

"So how do we know we're going to find him in an area where men can faun over me? I mean, we don't know anything about him." I pulled the next dress over my head and stepped back over to the mirror.

"I heard he was a club rat, and I know the hottest clubs." This dress was very floosy, it had a square neck line with wide shoulder straps. The front of the dress was silver while the back was yellow, The waist was accented with a cute yellow belt.

"Are you kidding me, shouldn't that be the first red flag. That screams womanizer." She shooed away my comment.

"Don't worry babe, I have the best douche sensors you can get, and besides when we find the right dress you're going to be a man killer yourself." I hope she's right or all this work will be for not.

"What does this one say oh wise one?" I turned around a few times to give her a full view.

"It says your Caroline Forbes. It's too me and not enough you." I took it off and we went through the first stack unsuccessful. Half way through the second stack (Yes Caroline has THAT many dresses.) I slipped on the one. It was a strapless corset dress. The length was a little higher than mid-thigh. The colors were several different shades of sparkly silver, grey and white.

"OMG OMG OMG! You look hot! I have the most perfect silver heels to go with it." I loved it. It formed to my curves flawlessly. For once in my life I felt confident enough to get any man I wanted.

"Ok, let me do your hair. You look so awesome he's not going to want to keep his hands off you." Caroline styled my hair in simple beach waves, accenting the wavy designs on the dress without a glitch. I slipped my feet in the heels she found and completed it with a sparkly silver clutch. I was ready.


	3. Finding You

Chapter Three

I sat at bar, thinking and brooding. While sipping my glass of bourbon I scanned the room for the lucky lady who was coming home with me later. There were a few eligible participants but none of them were her. I heard someone yelling and looked to the other side of the club. There I saw Alaric attempting to beat someone up and failing miserably. I inhaled a few shots and strolled to where he struggled. Alaric was on the floor, his face being beaten to a pulp. I grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him to the entrance, it wasn't too hard considering he was drunk and and scrawny. I pulled out my wallet and gave him a twenty. He took it, confused but not fighting anymore. I whistled to a cab and and shoved him in the first one to pull up.

"Have a good night." I looked to the driver.

"Make sure to get this man where ever he needs to go." I tapped the car and he drove off. I walked to the entrance but decided to have a smoke. As I was pulling out the cigarettes another taxi arrived. A blonde stepped out first, she looked a little familiar but I didn't put much thought into it. I took my first draw of smoke and then I saw her. This couldn't be right. Elena, she was here, and she looked amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. There weren't enough words in the English language or any other language to describe the way she looked. She stepped out of the taxi like a run way model. I threw my cigarette in a puddle. She walked a few steps then noticed me. I smirked and she gave me an award winning smile. She waved but kept walking. What! No one just walks past me. The bouncer let her and her friend in and I followed. She was quickly lost in the crowd, so I went straight to the bar. Hoping that's where she would be. I look down the long bar and spotted her, she had already snatched up a few martinis so I decided to wait until it was empty to buy her one. I sat, just watching from a distance. Her friend whom I now recognized as Caroline Forbes was calling the bartender over for some shots. I chuckled at how uncomfortable she looked compared to Caroline. I decided to walk over and give her a taste of my magic.

I can hear the music blaring as I stand in line. It's freezing outside, but me and Caroline are at the front of the line. I wrap my arms around myself and move forward. I spot Damon a distance away and wave. Wow, Caroline was right. He was here. I have no problem getting inside with my I.D. and once I'm in; my eyes have to adjust to the darkness. There are multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. It's very crowded tonight. As I make my way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies press and rub against me. After me and Caroline get some drinks we grab some complimentary glow stick jewelry. I sipped my martini while Caroline told me the plan. We had already seen him so we knew we just had to reel him in. Caroline nudged me to get my attention.

"Don't worry babe. You've got this. Don't feel intimidated by the loud music and crowded dancing, okay. You look hot tonight; you could get any one in here. It will work." I nodded. She's right, I do look hot and I'm going to enjoy this night not brood about it.

"Okay, I've got this. What do I do first?" She pointed to my drink.

"Suck the rest of that down and he'll come right over." I did what she said and waited. She ordered me another drink but set it aside so he wouldn't see. In no time he came walking over but I acted like I hadn't noticed. He tapped on my shoulder and I turned around as surprised as possible.

"Hi! What a nice surprise it is seeing you here." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. I gave him a smirk of my own. I reached behind Caroline and grabbed the martini and took a sip.

"Were all full here but if your passing drinks out I'm sure that lovely lady over there could use one." I pointed a few people down the bar to a women sitting all alone. I laughed internally. He looked confused and hurt.

"Ok then I'll buy you and Caroline over here some shots, how about that?" I smiled at the desperation in his eyes. I looked to Caroline for an ok. She winked and I turned back to Damon.

"Ok, sure." He smirked.

"Bartender, let me get three shots of tequila please." The bartender passed the shots over and I handed him his.

"Bottoms up." I heard Caroline say. I tossed it back licked the salt from my hand and sucked on the lime. It was very bitter and I coughed. Suddenly a guy comes walking up and takes my hand. He has dark brown hair and a cute smile.

"You want to dance." I beamed suddenly feeling a burst of confidence. I nodded and he leads me out on the dance floor. It was like the gods were working on my side because as soon as we entered the crowd my favorite song came on.

"Woooo, I love this song." He grabbed my hips to move me close and we started dancing. This was so fun. Why don't I come to the club more often? I looked around and saw Caroline moving towards me, dancing with someone herself.

"Two o'clock, hottie staring at you." She yelled my way. I looked back to the bar and saw Damon doing exactly what Caroline said. I waved at him teasingly. I saw him start to make his way through the crowd so I pulled my partner a little further in. I wasn't quite ready to give in to his charms.

"My name's Mitchel, do you want to go somewhere quiet?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Mine's Elena, let's just dance a little while longer." I searched the room again for Damon and found him dancing with some slut with a short skirt on. He was trying to make me jealous. I wasn't going to give in though. I pulled another guy over and sandwiched myself between them. I moved my hips as erotic as possible, hoping he was watching. After the song finished I felt someone touch my arm. I turned and it was Damon.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"I am dancing." I said playfully. I could tell he was getting more angry and jealous by the minute. He went to turn back around but I pushed away my previous partners and grabbed his arm. He smiled as I turned him back around.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for too long." I rolled my eyes.

"I was doing it just fine but thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt." He laughed.

"I'm sure you were." I locked my hands at the back of his neck. He pulled me close. I swayed my hips to the beat of the music, he did the same. I wasn't even thinking about impressing him with my dance moves anymore. I just followed the music. As more people stepped on the floor the harder it was to dance. I started breathing hard. My curse, it was kicking in. I was feeling claustrophobic. Suddenly someone crashed into me and I felt myself being pulled away from Damon. Some drunken guy had my arm and was pulling me away. Are you kidding me?

"Dude, let me go, what the hell?"

"I just want to dance, is that okay with you." I tried to yank myself away.

"No! That's not okay with me. Find someone else to dance with." I was about to think I'd never get away until Damon reappeared.

"You heard the lady, dance with someone else." He punched him right in the jaw. The guy fell to the ground hard. Damon pulled me to him. I buried my head in his chest and tried to breath. He pulled me even closer, as close as we could get. He whispered something in my ear, but I didn't catch it. He took my hand and started moving me through the crowd. I followed eager to get out. He guided me to the exit and pushed open the door. He pulled me in front of him. He took my face in his hands and started examining me. He looked at my arms and hands.

"Are you ok, do you hurt anywhere?" I smiled at his concern, remembering the first time we met.

"I'm fine really, it's okay." He let go of my hand and leaned against the building wall. He pulled out his cigarettes.

"I thought you might want some air, it's crowded in there." I rolled my eyes at how much he smokes. He laughed.

"What is it?" I pointed at his cigarette. He offered it to me.

"Want a draw." I shook my head no.

"Have you ever considered stomping your cigarettes?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would I do that?" I leaned against the wall beside him.

"Because they're bad for you, my favorite uncle died from lung cancer. He smoked too."

"I'm sorry, that sucks." I shook my head.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." He smiled, I was confused.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" I smirked and moved closer. I leaned in where my lips were mere inches from his. As soon as his lips were about to touch mine I snatched away his cigarette threw it on the ground. I leaned back against the wall.

"Will you stop smoking?" He stepped in front of me and put his hands on the wall on either side of my head, trapping me.

"What makes you think I would do that for you?" I put my arms around his neck.

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing you again." I ducked under his arm and walked a few steps while counting down in my head. 5 4 3 2,

"Wait Elena." I turned back around, feeling very pleased with myself.

"Yes?" He took out his pack of cigarettes and walked towards the garbage bin. I watched as he threw them in. He walked back towards me.

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it." He leaned in to kiss me but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Sorry buddy but I don't kiss on the first dance." He leaned back.

"Aaaahhhh, you're really going to make me work for it aren't you?" I laughed.

"It's getting late; I should probably go back inside and grab Caroline. We need to go home." He nodded.

"I'll go with you. Make sure no one gets grabby with you." I giggled. He led me back inside and we started the great search for Caroline Forbes. We looked everywhere on the dance floor and at the bar.

"Let me check in the bathroom." I said. I opened the door to the women's bathroom and immediately heard a girl crying.

"Caroline are you in here?" I walked a little further into the bathroom and looked into a few stalls.

"Elena?" I heard her cry out. I ran to the last bathroom at the back of the room. I opened the stall door and there I found a blubbering Caroline.

"Caroline! What happened why are you crying and…barfing?" She started crying harder.

"I drank to many tequila shots and then this jerk told me I was fat. Then I started looking for you and couldn't find you and I thought you were dead somewhere." I laughed at her story. I helped her up from the floor and wet a paper towel for her face.

"Where were you? I looked all over, I was so worried." She asked annoyed. I was about to tell her I was outside when she collapsed. Great, she passed out. I stepped back outside the bathroom and pulled Damon in.

"Wo wo, what is it? I can't be in here."

"Will you help me with Care? She passed out." I pulled him towards her.

"Sure." He picked her up and we started for the door. When we stepped outside I called for a cab. The cab pulled up and I opened the door.

"You can just lay her down in there. I can take it from here." He did like I said and turned to me." I grabbed his hand and pulled a pen out my purse. I wrote my number.

"Thanks for helping me tonight, twice." He bowed sarcastically.

"Anytime my lady." I laughed and he pulled me in for a hug. He kissed my cheek very gentlemanly and let me go.

"Have a safe ride Lena." I smiled and he closed the door. I rolled down the window before he walked away.

"Call me sometime and we can plan that date you wanted." He tipped his invisible hat and we drove away.


	4. Hot date

Hey guys! Sorry I took forever to update! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Chapter five should be posted by Monday, keep a look out. Thanks for reading and please review :)

Chapter Four

Sunday, 9AM. I entered my favorite coffee shop, City Lights Coffee. At 141 Market Street, situated between King Street and Meeting Street, nowhere is southern hospitality in effect more than City Lights Coffee. It might be a small building but the owners know how to make you feel like family. This was my favorite place to come and relax. Nice people, fabulous coffee, nothing could be better. I came here like clockwork, every Sunday morning. As I opened the door and pulled a hung over Caroline with me I spotted my favorite table. I drug Caroline to a seat and made my way towards the counter. My favorite drink is the Irish Kiss. It's a mix of Bailey's Irish cream, Kahlua coffee liqueur, then they pour in the freshest, finest black coffee ever. It's topped with whipped cream and then served. Yes it has alcohol in it but it gives be that punch I like. I walk to the counter and see the sweetest old man I've ever met. His name is Edward.

"Well hello there Ms. Elena." I smiled; he always treated everyone as if we were all his grandchildren.

"Hi Edward, how's Ms. Martha?"

"She's doing well. The children are home for the weekend and they brought the grand babies along." He was quite the family man, always had a story to tell you.

"That's great, but how come you're working and not at home with your family?" He beamed.

"Well I knew you'd be coming in for your usual and I thought I'd be here to make it for you. I wouldn't want the new kid to mess up your favorite." I laughed at his remark against the new kid. He was about seventeen and couldn't use the old timey machines if he wanted to. He tried his best though.

"Aaww thank you Edward, you always knows how to make my morning a little brighter. I'll have of course the usual and I'll need just a regular coffee for my friend." He glanced over at Caroline for a moment then glanced back at me and snickered.

"Is she hung over?"

"Yea how'd you know?" I asked.

"Because that is the only time you bring her with you Ms. Elena, when she's sick." I nodded.

"I guess your right Edward." He handed me the drinks and I thanked him. I walked back over to Caroline who looked as if she was about to spew her guts everywhere. I set the cup of coffee in front of her then sat down myself.

"The bathroom is over there Caroline." She barely let me finish my sentence before she bolted for the restroom door. I just rolled my eyes. You think she would never want to touch alcohol again as many hangovers as she's had. I pulled a book from my purse and sat back. The title of the book I was recently reading was called A Dangerous Love by Beatrice Small. She was my favorite sci/fi fantasy, Romance author. The ideas and scenarios she wrote in her books befuddled me. She knew how to keep you interested, on the edge of your seat. She knew how to make you fall in love with her characters. I started reading from where I left off and sipped my coffee. As Caroline finally returned to the table my phone started ringing. Caroline clapped her hands against her ears.

"Answer the dang thing or turn it off Elena, It's freaking loud." I grabbed the phone from the table and stepped towards the door.

"It's not my fault you decided to drink ten tequila shots." I whipped open the door and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Damon." I grinned. I hoped he would call.

"Oh hey, how's it going?" I hated the first phone conversation, it was so awkward, for me that is.

"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up." He was what? Great, that's perfect timing.

"Um I'm at City Lights Coffee but I'm on Caroline duty. She's hung over."

"That's no problem, give me her address and I'll drop her off." I guess that will work I thought. When I woke up this morning I wasn't expecting to have a hot date. I probably should have dressed better. I was wearing skinny jeans with a loose white tank top and some black flats. My hair wasn't much better. The cute waves from last night had mostly flattened and to cover up the worst of my scalp I was wearing my favorite grey fedora.

"When will you be here?" I asked. I wanted a few more minutes to choke down my Irish Kiss and throw on some lip gloss in the bathroom at least.

"I'm pulling in the parking lot." We hung up and I ran inside to grab Caroline.

"What are you doing? I though you wanted to hang out here a bit and read." Caroline had her head lying on the table and I helped her from her chair.

"There's been a change of plans. Damon is going to take you home. Come on he's here." She slowly walked to the door.

"What about you? Where are you going to go?" We walked towards the back of the building and where the parking lot is.

"I'm going with Damon." She smiled and I knew what she was thinking. The match making was successful.

"I knew you two were meant for each other." I tried to hide a blush.

"We're not getting married Caroline just hanging out." She nudged me with her arm.

" Aaww you're blushing. You totally love him." I rolled my eyes.

"Be quiet Caroline he's going to hear you." I scolded. She just laughed and I pulled her along faster. I looked around the lot and spotted Damon. He was leaning against his car and looking Oh so delicious. Ok I need to stop thinking such sinful thoughts. My mouth dropped open at his car, a black Mustang. Are you kidding me? Could this guy get any better. I walked over to the car and he opened the door for Caroline and he moved around the front to open my door. I walked around with him and he held out his hand.

"My lady." He said in a British accent. I smiled and took his offered hand. I scooted inside.

"Why thank you my good sir." I answered in an equally terrible accent. He closed the door, jumped and slid across the hood. Trying to be all cool and succeeding. He hopped in and cranked up the car.

"Buckle up ladies." He started latching all his buckles. I went to reach for a regular seat belt but there wasn't one. The seat belt was like a vest.

"You have race car seat belts?" I asked. He glanced over and winked.

"I like to occasionally see how fast this baby can go and race with a few friends." My mouth dropped open. He just went up fifty points on the attractive meter.

"That is so hot!" Caroline suddenly screamed out. I whipped around my seat and glared at her. She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What, It's true. I'm only saying what you don't have the guts to Elena." I scoffed. Damon laughed.

"I was not even thinking that, thank you very much." I turned back around in my seat and Damon showed me how to buckle the seat belt.

"What were you thinking?" Damon asked. I looked over at him.

"I was thinking that it's very interesting that you race. I never knew that." He smirked. He put the car in drive.

"Don't worry; I'm an extremely good driver. I drove kind of semiprofessional when I was a teenager." I smiled internally and glanced out the window. Damon pulled out the parking space and whipped around to the exit.

"Cool, I like a guy who knows how to work a mustang to its full extent, quite a turn on." He started laughing and I glanced over confused. Oh crap did I say that out loud. I thought I was just thinking it. Great, I just told a really hot guy that the fact that he raced cars turned me on. My face turned the color of a cherry. I'm quite the charmer aren't I. Crap, crap, crap! I face palmed myself and started laughing too.

"Well you found the right guy then." I started blushing even harder. Damon flipped on the radio and Mirror by Justin Timberlake was on. I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Don't turn it, I love this song." I went to pull my hand back but he grabbed it again and I slipped my fingers through his. This felt way too good to be true. Last week I was living with a loser and now I'm holding hands with an extremely hot guy. I've really got to get this break up thing with Matt over with and be done with it. I was tired of putting it off. I glanced back at Caroline to make sure she was still conscious and she gave me two huge thumbs up. I smiled and turned back. I started singing along and before I knew it we were at Caroline's. Damon parked and shut off the car. I unlaced my hand from his and immediately missed contact.

"I'll be back; I'm going to walk her up." I opened the car door. Damon let Caroline out and we started walking towards the entrance.

"I'll see you later Caroline." Damon said. She turned and waved.

"Ok, Thanks for the lift." He nodded and we walked in. We made it to her door and I hugged her.

"How are you doing? Are you going to be ok?" She nodded her head and unlocked the door.

"I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've been hung over." I laughed and she hugged me again.

"You go and have fun and call me afterwards. I want all the details." I nodded.

"Absolutely, I love you." I handed over her purse.

"I love you too, see you later." I took the elevator back down and made my way back to the car. Damon was once again looking sexy as hell leaning against the mustang.

"Ready?" He asked. Ready as I'll ever be.

"Yep." He opened my door and we were off again. But not before he jumped and slid over the hood once more. I chuckled. Oh my gosh, what was I getting myself into. He hopped in.

"Do you do that every time you get in the car." He grinned.

"Pretty much. Its fun and someone told me once I looked awesome doing it. Am I living up to their words?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to show you?" I turned and looked at him.

"Seriously?" He opened his car door again.

"Yea, come on. It's fun." He opened my door and pulled me out. Well this was definitely something I had never done on a date.

"Ok watch me." He slid over the hood and landed safely on his feet. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok I think I can do that." I said, unsure.

"I don't really have any advice, there's nothing to it." I smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible teacher?" He laughed.

"That hurt and no, no one has ever told me that." I brushed my hair back from my face and handed Damon my cellphone from my back pocket. I jumped and surprisingly, safely slid across the hood and back onto my feet. I hear Shane start clapping and I smile.

"Well done. That was hot!" I bowed sarcastically.

"Now come over here, look me in the eye and say that wasn't fun." I slid back over the hood to the other side.

"Ok, ok, that is actually really fun." He opened my door.

"Alright sexy lady, that is enough hood sliding fun for you today. Get in." I slid in, Damon mimicking my actions and we were on our way.

"So where are we going? You never told me, and please don't say it's a surprise." I hated surprises from first dates. I was always scared that surprise would be dead in an alley way.

"You don't like surprises?" Damon asked.

"I like them I just don't want to end up in a dumpster somewhere." Damon scoffed and turned to me.

"I am way classier than that. I would at least take you home after I killed you." I bust out laughing, unable to help myself.

"Well then you're not a very smart murderer." He gasps and put his hand to his heart like he's hurt.

"Do you dare question my serial killer skills?" I put my hands up in defense.

"I'm sure you have great murderer qualities, I'm just saying I think you'd be in jail by at the most a week. He shook his head, brushing off my comment. Then we started laughing again. I don't think I've ever had so much fun on a date before. Especially since we hadn't even made to our destination yet.

"Ok hot shot, where are you taking me." I'd get an answer out of him if it took all night.

"Ok I'll tell you. I read in a pamphlet somewhere that women love theme parks so I'm taking you to the boulevard." I looked over at him suspiciously.

"Did you really get that out a pamphlet?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know did I? Is the pamphlet right?" I rolled my eyes.

"I asked you first."

"Nope, I'm just really women smart." I chuckled at his reply.

"If you must know, I love the boulevard. Great choice." He fist pumped the air.

"Yes, I am awesome. Don't ask me how I did it. Magicians never give out their secrets." I took his hand this time and laced our fingers together. He looked over and smiled. Giving my hand a gentle squeeze. This day couldn't get any better.


End file.
